The Original Draught of Living Death
by GinnyJackson and FairyGurl
Summary: In Harry Potter's '8th year'. The Draught of Living Death has not always caused the person to fall in a 'living death' situation. The original potion was a Dark invention that created very Dark situations. When a first-year accidentally makes the dreaded and long-forgotten-by-most substance, it will change for the worse. ON HIATUS, SORRY-MARCH MAYBE
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Won't be a normal Apocalypse fanfic!**

* * *

**The Dark Apocalypse**

**Prologue**

Harry and Ron were back for their 'eight year'. Since the school had suffered extreme damage, every wizard and witch had put all their effort to building it back together, and had succeeded just for the beginning of the school year.

It was ten o'clock in the morning when Harry felt something wrong. A boy's potion had gone wrong, making a strange moaning voice, and he swore he saw a glimpse of an Inferi going into the boy's head. The boy had immediately been sent to the hospital wing.

That night, Harry was passing the hospital wing when he heard snippets of conversation between Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey.

"That's strange-"

"-yes, I think I saw something in the boy-"

"-possession-"

"-musn't think like that right now, Minerva, it might be something I can cure-"

Harry froze. So he _had _seen a shimmery-like Inferi. But it couldn't be a physical one, at least, because he was pretty sure it was translucent.

He hurried to the Gryffindor common room and told Ron all he suspected. He should've expected this. Once Ron heard this, he went from shocked to exhausted to confused to anger to frustration, all in about one second, and they agreed to tell all the students about this suspicious predicament.


	2. Investigation

**Chapter One: Investigation**

_Harry's Point of View_

The Gryffindors were afraid, but once we invited them to train with us as part of Dumbledore's Army, except this time against Inferi, they quickly caught up to the idea. The older members of Dumbledore's Army taught the younger wizards, while Ron and I told Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, who spread word to the others. The Slytherins, however, wouldn't believe it-except for Draco Malfoy and a few others. They were all like, "Oh Merlin, you're going loopy". The believers joined the club. I specifically told everyone that this could be not real, but to at least prepare, so that they won't go insane if my theory was wrong and send me to my grave earlier than I want to.

Two days passed. I went to the hospital wing, after making sure my wand was safely tucked in my pocket. I'd read too many Muggle zombie stories to walk around unprotected. My guess was that since the zombies were from Muggles, then the Inferi-looking things would have magical properties.

I walked in, and located Madam Pomfrey worriedly bending over the boy. He looked _terrible_, more terrible than Voldemort. His skin was pale and clammy, like he was rotten. His unconscious self kept moaning in his sleep.

"Madam Pomfrey, do you know what's happening?" I asked.

"A potions accident went wrong," she replied, not looking up, "and Professor McGonagall examined it and found traces of ingredients used to make Dark objects or substances. But this is a new case-" she waved her wand around the area of the boy's chest- "nothing seems to be wrong with him, except that he's, well, not really looking good."

"Could you try checking his brain?" I said.

"Well, I could, but I don't think that-OH MY GOODNESS!" For she had checked his brain and leapt backward, breathing heavily.

"What's wrong?" I asked, shooting the boy a questionable look before rushing over to the hyperventilating person. She made a bunch of gestures with her hands that I couldn't understand, so I went back and tentatively touched his forehead.

It was so cold, colder than I have ever felt a person be, but strangely familiar.

"I...I think I should ward off this area." Madam Pomfrey had regained her composure and was now next to him.

"Could it be contagious?" I said, looking sideways at her.

"I don't know." she said, frowning, "Like I said, this is a new case, so it would be best if no one comes near him. You should go to class now."

"Okay," I said, moving away from the bed. "Be careful, Madam Pomfrey."

"Thank you, Potter," she said, giving me a grateful look. "I'll do what I can."

IAMNOTHINGBUTALINEBREAKIAMNOTHINGBUTALINEBREAKIAMNOTHINGBUTALINEBREAK

The next day, I went to visit my sick friend again. Madam Pomfrey told me that his skin had dropped ten degrees of temperature. I was suddenly hit with a realisation. He could be turning into an Inferi! But I was sure that to become an Inferi, he had to be dead first. And his heart was still as healthy as ever. But his brain, Madam Pomfrey had said that it was slowing down, and had also caught glimpses of something she said "looked like a ghost's hand".

I told Ron this, again, and he immediately became fierce.

"Harry," he had said to me with the determination I had only seen on the hunt for the Horcruxes, "We have to find a way to stop this."

So I owled Hermione, who had passed the offer to return to school (she was always better than us) and was now working in the wizarding world. In two hours, she had replied, with a whole list of books and sources,

_Dear Harry,_

_This is a disturbing epidemic! Madam Pomfrey might be right that he could be contagious, so promise me that you won't do something stupid. I've looked through all of Flourish and Blotts, and found some books that might help. And Dumbledore might have some books about Inferi hidden in his office, or you could look in the library (most likely the Restricted Section). _

_Owl me any suspicious happenings, Harry!_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

_P.S. I included the names of the books I think are useful on the other piece of parchment._

Well, Hermione was really smart, as always. I read through the list and retrieved the Maurader's Map, and deposited Hermione's letter on Ron's bed, whose owner was busy doing a detention. Then I went to Professor McGonagall's office. She was startled that I knew of this strange case, and issued a permission slip to the Restricted Section after hearing Hermione's and my theories.

Half an hour later, I was lugging a stack of books as high as the Astronomy Tower-and believe me, I wasn't exaggerating- up to the boy's dormitories. And it didn't help that we were at the highest dorms in the boys' tower.

"Mate," Ron said wide-eyed, "I don't think Hermione listed that much books."

"I grabbed a few more I thought were interesting," I grunted, red-faced with exertion as I plopped the books on the floor.

Ron picked one up. "'Dark Arts from the Middle Ages'. Why do we need a book that talks about the Middle Ages?"

I shrugged, picking up 'Predicament of Inferi'. "Hermione suggested it. It must be good information."

We didn't talk much after dinner, just going straight to the dorms and skimming from the books, occassionally scribbling down things. Seamus, Dean, and Neville helped us after they came back from dinner.

"Harry," Seamus said, squinting at a minute book. "Look at this part."

I took it and read aloud the indicated part. "'_When lavender roots, unicorn blood and tail, and infusion of asphodel and wormwood, which are used to brew the Draught of Living Death, are combined in one cauldron, it can be used to make a potion that produces a pearly white substance. This is known as the original Draught of the Living Death. During the effects of the potion, which may last up to a month, the affected person will become a 'living Inferi' (as in going into a mental state that resembles Inferi) and will have all traits of normal Inferi. _

_Strengths-they have two times better hearing and smell, and can resist most basic spells. _

_Weaknesses-the Fellfyre Curse and most fire-conjuring spells._

_ Other- when victims of the original Draught of Living Death bite humans, the victims will also be reverted to the same affect._

Silence.

Then a thump issued from around Neville's bed, and I lowered the book to find the other conscious people looking at me with horror.


End file.
